Charles M Schulz
by lost.my.heart.to.you
Summary: Ok, so... this isn't about the characters in Peanuts, it's about Charles M Shulz, the writer. Hence the name. If you don't like it, my life will go on. I was going to make a second one, but then I just didn't know what to put, so I decided against it.


Pretty much, this is my first story published on this site. I'm posting it because I want to be a Beta reader and you need to post a certain number of stories/words in order to be one. I don't like posting things unless they're at LEAST half done, so that's why this is my first one so far. I don't honestly know what I'm going to post this under, since it's technically the author of Peanuts, not one of the characters, but whatever.

When I read the agreement thing, I was like "That's pretty trippy..." and I didn't really get if the section about follow along/RP thing meant it couldn't be written in 2nd person, from the not-so omnipresent view talking to the reader. If we can't do that, then a) I'm screwed and I'm sorry and b) I'm not the only one royally screwed. I'm hoping that this is ok then...

Also, seeing as this is my first fanfic, I'd prefer no flames, but if that's what you think, then it's what you think.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You didn't get it.

Okay, that was an exaggeration. You got a Valentine from everyone in the class.

Well, everyone but the one that mattered.

But, really, it's not like that really mattered. You were in grade one, after all, and the stock market crash didn't really help much, but you being the youngest in your class sort of made you the least rational. Well, one of the youngest. There was someone else that skipped a grade...

Well, technically you didn't skip a grade. You came to school a year early, so you didn't really skip anything. Unlike Charles.

Charles Schulz. you liked him. A lot. Even though you were both only in Grade 1 (although you should be in Kindergarten) you really liked him. He was just so... him. There really was no way to explain it. He was sweet, and you loved him.

Okay, maybe 'Loved' isn't the right word, but it seemed right. He looked like he had Valentine's when he came to school today, but then he didn't put any in the box at the front. It was confusing. You put in one for everyone, even the teacher. But you didn't give one to Charles.

Well... that's not really the whole truth. you gave him two, not one. You signed one, and the other one you signed 'your secret admirer' with your left hand. Technically, you were left-handed. But, you were also technically right-handed. you aren't sure what they call it, but it's something like 'amphibious' or 'Ambidextrous'... something like that.

'I wonder if he knows...' you thought as you looked at him from the corner of your eye, writing stuff down with your right hand.

"now children, it's time to go home. Have a good weekend, and I'll see you on Monday." the teacher said. you all left the room, carrying your Valentines. Charles only had your two. He seemed fairly sad. You went to your cubby, right next to his, and put your stuff away. Charles put his Valentines into his bag and you saw them. There were Valentines for the entire class, sitting in his bag. you didn't want to seem rude or prying, so you didn't say anything.

You didn't see one for you. You saw one for everyone but you. It was probably just because you transferred there from your old school only a few weeks before. Your house wasn't far from the school, so you just walked. Charles was also walking. He lived a few houses away from you. His family was struggling, since his father was a barber and his mother was a housewife, they didn't make very much money. The stock market crash didn't help.

Your family, however, was doing quite well, considering. Your mother cleaned houses, and your father was a professor. At a university. Unlike Charles, you were fairly well off. There was one thing that was missing, though.

Well, not from your life. From today. You hadn't given Charles the chocolates yet. They weren't much, but they were something. Charles was almost at his house. You were at yours. You walked into your house, put down your stuff and grabbed the chocolates.

You were shocked, to say the least. Charles was standing at his front door and his mother was talking to him. He held out the valentines he hadn't given to your class. His mother let him into the house. You waited for a few minutes. You walked up to his door and knocked. You waited

And waited

And Waited

Then Charles's mother opened the door. She was shocked that someone was there, especially since she didn't know you.

"Hello? Mrs. Schulz? My name is Linda, and I'm in Charles's class. I... I forgot to give him these" you held out the chocolates, "could you please make sure he gets them?" she nodded and took the chocolates. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Schulz. Could you, by any chance, not tell him they're from me? I think – he might like them more if he doesn't know who they're from... I noticed... well, he didn't really get very many valentines and, well, just please don't tell him I gave them to you. Good-bye, Mrs. Schulz. have a nice day..." you turned around and walked down the steps, and when you got to the sidewalk a dog ran up to you.

Well, behind you might be a lot more accurate.

"Spike!" Charles yelled as he ran up to you and his dog. you were on the ground and Spike was licking you. Charles shooed away the dog and helped you up. "Sorry about that, Linda..." he said as he looked down and started petting Spike. "Thank you for the Valentine, and for the chocolates..." he looked up and you were obviously embarrassed, "I heard everything, and I saw some of it too. My mom didn't tell me. thank you."

"No problem. I- I have to go home now. Maybe we could talk later... or something?" you asked.

"Sure..." he looked really self-conscious and awkward. It was cute.

"See you on Monday, then..." you gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran home. "Happy valentine's day!" you yelled over your shoulder as you saw his shocked expression. You could see his mother looking out from the door, smiling.


End file.
